A Shoulder to Lean On
by K-wood
Summary: When Videl is in a bad mood and is given a gift from her long lost mother, Videl finds the comfort she needs in our favorite demi!
1. Default Chapter

_Hello again! Sorry for not updating or anything and not posting a story in a while, school just started for me and ive got basketball and theres a bunch of other stuff going on at my home right now. ANYWAYZ, heres another one of my G/V fics. Videl has been in a bad mood and finds comfort in our favorite demi! Please R&R!_

_i dont own DBZ...sadly...i will once i can go to Japan and buy it from Toriyama! but, thats not going to be for a while yet..._

A Shoulder to Lean On

zfighter1989

Man did her life suck. Her summer break was over, her parents were divorced for 10 years and Sharpner wouldn't leave her alone. She remembered the night before that she made a wish-that she could find a shoulder to lean on. She was woken up as usual by her maid, Alexa. "Videl...time to get up for school,"

"NO...still early..."

"Videl...you need to get up now or you will be late for school."

"OK, OK, I'm up." she quickly got out of bed to avoid being hit with the pillow that Alexa had taken from her seconds before and ran to her bathroom where she took a shower and quickly dressed. She ran down stairs and ate a quick breakfast before hopping in her jet copter to fly to school. She was about to land when her watch beeped...

"Stupid robbers just HAD to go and try to rob the bank THIS morning...why cant they try it AFTER school is over..." Videl kept mumbling stuff to that sort to herself as she walked into her first period class. Most seats were already claimed by students who got there before her and were now wondering the hallways. The only open seat that she could see was next to a boy who looked completely absorbed by the book that his face was in. She walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around a little surprised and was a little red faced from embarrassment and looked at the girl. "Yeah?"

"Can I sit next to you...umm...?"

"Ohh...Gohan. Sure, take a seat,"

"Thanks. My name is Videl. Its nice to meet you Gohan. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. This is actually my first year at a public school. It's nice to know that there are some friendly people at this school."

"Thanks Gohan. Well-" Just as she was about to question him some more, the bell rang.

_It has been about a month since the start of school and Gohan and Videl have become good friends. Erasa and Sharpner are dating and are trying to get Videl and Gohan together. Nothing so far has been successful so, the two decide that it would be best to let them to settle it themselves._

Videl was once again woken up by Alexa with her pillow. "Geez...must you use that pillow?"

"Yes. Now when you are done with your shower, come to my room. I have something for you."

"Ok." Videl quickly showered and went to Alexa's room to see her standing outside her door holding a box. "When your parents divorced, your mom entrusted me with this box and instructed me to give it you when I felt that you were ready," Alexa opened the box to reveal two pendants shaped like a heart when put together. Each pendant had a black stone in it.

"What are these?" Asked Videl.

"These are love pendants. When you find a person that you think you love, give them a pendant and both of you put them on. Then, put them together to form a heart. If the other person feels the same way, the stones in them will glow a bluish color. Use them wisely."

"I will Alexa. Thank-you." She gave the older woman a hug and ran off.

_Now a week has passed since Videl was given the pendants and she is having homework trouble. She asks Gohan for help and true feeling start to bubble to the surface. _

"Hey Gohan?"

"Yeah Videl?"

"I'm having some trouble with my calculus homework. Do you think that you can help me with it?"

"No problem. I'd love to help. When?"

"How about after school today at my house?"

"Sure."

School was over and the two were trying to sneak into Videls room without someone seeing them. The mission was a success and they were seen by no one. Once in Videls room, she locks the door and takes a seat on her bed. Gohan follows suit and also takes a seat next to her. "So, about that homework Videl?"

"Hang on a sec to let me get it out of my bag." She leaned down and Gohan could see down her shirt. 'WHOA!! BAD HEAD! Turn around! Turn!' "TURN!!"

"Turn what?" Asked Videl, looking up from her bag to see what all the racket was over.

"Uhh...nothing!" He had the famous Son grin on his face and was laughing the classic Son laugh. Videl always found this amusing no matter how many times she saw it. "Don't do that Gohan...its way to cute...like you" 'CRAP!!!'

"What did you say, that I am cute?"

"Uhh...yes..." She said quietly with a fierce blush on her face.

"I...uhh...think your cute too..." He said with a blush that made Videls seem like nothing.

"HEY! The love pendants that Alexa gave me!"

"What?" Videl pulled the box from her bag and gave Gohan ½ of the heart. "My maid, Alexa, gave me these about a week ago. When two people who feel true love towards the other, you put the pendants together when the two people are wearing them. If the love is true, the black stones in the middle of the stones will glow a bluish color. Wanna give 'em a try?"

"Umm...sure." Gohan took the ½ that Videl had offered him and put it around his neck. They put the stones and, to no surprise to us readers, they glowed a brilliant blue light that seemed to change the very color of the room. Both were amazed at the sight and after a few moments of looking at the stones, they looked at each other. "Well...uhh...I guess its now or never," Said Gohan, breaking the seemingly long silence that had just occurred. "Me too..."

"I love you, Videl Satan."

"I love you too, Son Gohan," They didn't realize it until it was completely clear by their noses touching that each of them was leaning into their first kiss. Closing their eyes, they closed the gap that was between their lips. It was quick but sweet. "I liked that. Do it again, please Gohan?"

"I'd be delighted to my lady." And with that they shared a more passionate kiss and unconsciously fell over on the bed.

**_Attention readers! I DO NOT WRITE LEMONS! If you would like a lemon in this fic, make it up yourself! That's to all of the bakas out there who would like this to be a lemon. NOT GONNA HAPPEN!! Thank-you._**

"Thanks a lot Gohan," Said Videl after they had stopped kissing each other senseless. "What for?"

"For making my senior year wish come true,"

"And what was your wish?"

"To find a shoulder to lean on."

THE END

THANK-YOU FOR READING A SHOULDER TO LEAN ON BY ZFIGHTER1989

thanks again for reading! if you dont like it, please dont flame or anything, just dont revew it! til later!


	2. ATTENTION!

_**ATTENTION!**_

_**Some of you may know the author GothicGohan. Apparently, his account has been closed for a reason unknown to him. Some of you may have seen some of his stories, his trilogy. He completed one, A Cold Place, and the other is still in the works, A New Empire. Please, if you have read these stories before, if not, please read and review. **_

_**He's back and he has a new account set up, GothicGohanagain, and wishes to have his reviewers back. Please, Gothic and I both wish for you to post this to spread the news. He is a wonderful author and he deserves to have his reviewers and more back and coming.**_

_**Thank-you**_

_**zfighter1989 **_


End file.
